The PCC architecture mainly includes functional entities such as Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF), Policy and Charging Rule Function (PCRF), Application Function (AF), Online Charging System (OCS), Subscription Profile Repository (SPR), etc.
Under the PCC architecture, when a user goes online and accesses a service, the PCEF requests a service control policy for the user from the PCRF, and after the SPR acquires subscription service information corresponding to the user, the PCRF issues corresponding policy to the PCEF according to the subscription service information. Next, the PCEF interacts with the OCS according to the acquired policy, and the OCS charges the user's online. Meanwhile, the PCEF reports the amount of the service used by the user to the PCRF in real time, so as to decide a policy again.
When the user's policy is changed, the PCRF will timely issue the changed policy to the PCEF, and then the PCEF can redirect a subsequent service flow to a designated server by using a locally and statically configured redirection policy. Or, when the user's balance is insufficient or the user owes fees, the OCS will also issue a redirection rule to the PCEF so that the PCEF redirects the subsequent service flow.
However, in the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the application scenarios of the redirection method in the prior art are very limited, and particularly, in a case where a user having a data card while having no mobile phone cannot be notified of the current service status in the form of Short Message Service (SMS), the prior art still has no solution for timely notifying the user of the current service status, which influences the user's service experience upon the user using the service.